This invention relates to flaky pigments which can be used in cosmetics.
It is known to use flaky powders, such as, for example, mica, e.g., muscovite or sericite, or clay materials, such as kaolin or talc, as the starting material for the preparation of facial powders useful in cosmetics. Since these pigments by themselves do not possess the necessary adhesion and extension properties when used on the skin, when used for the preparation of face powders they are conventionally also mixed with titanium dioxide, metal soaps and calcium carbonate.